1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the minimally invasive orthopedic surgical repair or reconstruction of the knee and other joints.
2. Description of Related Art
In current orthopedic surgical repair or reconstruction of the knee and other joints, large amounts of bone are normally removed from bone ends in preparation for implanting prostheses. These prosthetic components can be massive and resection of the bone ends generally leaves little remaining bone for later surgical procedures required because of an accident or deteriorating bone conditions. The patient's surgical results vary widely with the skill of the surgeon, the type of prosthetic components implanted, and the type of surgical equipment available. Recovery may be more difficult if the patient must adjust to changed bone alignments and tendon tensions during the healing process. The cost of orthopedic joint surgery may be prohibitive for poor patients in third world countries.